


Captain America Comfort Sex (cont.)

by Agamotto



Category: Captain America (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamotto/pseuds/Agamotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Bucky continue the comfort sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, the storms are ever so slightly different. The rain is warm, and clouds cry. The thunder is softer, and the lightning is dimmer. I know he's looking for me. 

Natasha's never caught on. She doesn't have that sensitivity to the weather like I do. She knows there are times when I just want to be alone. Only now, those times aren't always because I'm being moody. There are times when she'll leave me for Avengers business. Likewise, there are times when I leave her for "Captain America business."

No one can track me, not even Nick Fury. The winds pick up, and the rain becomes heavier so I can't see more than half a foot in front of me. The thunder masks my footsteps, and the lightning temporarily blinds any electric equipment that might be used to follow me. 

I wait on the roof of an old condemned building. He finds me. He always does. He's the only one who can see me through the storm. I lead him into one of the long vacant apartments. It's one of those nights, the anniversary of a date that has special meaning only to Steve and Thor. 

We're barely through the door when Thor pulls me to him and kisses me so fiercely that I know I'm going to bruise. Fortunately, he's clean-shaven or his coarse facial hair would be cutting my skin open. He knows I prefer to close and lock the door even when we're in an abandoned building but it slips his mind entirely. 

He's on top of me before I know it, all 600+ lbs., knocking the breath out of me. I'm lucky my suit is impact resistant. He came dressed for sex. In other words, he's not wearing armor. On these kinds of days, it's useless to think that he's going to remember to go through all the steps necessary for having sex with a mortal—especially for a mortal who is not a Super-Soldier. 

Jerking off is one thing. All men do it. Slicking your own asshole? Less common. On the bright side, it means I got to prep myself as much as I wanted. When he does it, sometimes he skimps because he's too eager to screw me. I've detached my arm too. I have to admit, it was strange at first, but it's become erotic for him to remove it for me. I guess it's because it shows he's thinking of me as well as Steve. 

I'd describe the sex in more detail, but quite honestly, it's too disturbing.

* * *

Steve pulled on the Thunder God's golden locks and arched against his buff body. He didn't get very far before Thor matched with a mighty thrust. Steve bucked again, and Thor struggled to hold him down. Steve was supposed to be a Super-Soldier with peak-human strength but exceeded his limits under special circumstances.

"Harder, Thor!" Steve demanded. "Oh, please, harder!"

"Steven, you can't take much more of this." Thor paused and wiped the tears away from the corner of Steve's eye. Steve squeezed his eyes shut, and his body tensed.

"Please, Thor, don't stop." Steve's voice cracked. "I need this."

"If you want me to stop…" Thor stopped short of saying the safe word. He could see that just talking about it was hurting Steve.

Thor started all over and straddled Steve. He licked the tears at Steve's temples. As he did, he ran his hand down Steve's side. Then he remembered what Steve had said earlier and cut the foreplay. When he pushed Steve's legs into the air, the smell of blood from earlier almost overwhelmed him. He associated blood with battle, not lovemaking. It wasn't one of his kinks, and he refused to humor his girlfriends during that time of the month regardless of how much they begged.

The screams were excruciating, but every time Thor hesitated even a little bit, Steve begged him not to stop. Eventually, Steve collapsed.

* * *

I wake to Thor stroking my damp, mussed hair—petting me like a damn dog. I would swat his hand away, but my instinct is to use my bionic arm to punch a strong opponent and that's missing. My other arm refuses to move too. Then it occurs to me that it's broken, as are several of my ribs.

Thor notices that I've awakened but before he can say anything, I speak my mind.

"What's--!" Wow. I didn't realize how hoarse my voice is. Suddenly, I remember all the screaming. He had refused to stop even when I'd asked him to. 

"I'm sorry," Thor says. 

"Sorry?!" I rasp and fight past the pain in my throat. "What's the occasion?"

"I don't understand."

"This day meant something to you and Steve. What is it?" I demand. "What is so important that you had to rape me?" Thor just looks at me. I don't want his pity. "Tell me!!"

"The safe word was 'Bucky.' Today is the date you died."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Bucky comfort sex.

Until this moment, I have never fully remembered the brutality of the torture I endured at the hands of Zemo. Mostly I remember Steve's expression. He begged them to stop, and Zemo kept laughing like a maniac. 

It's just like a movie. I kept telling myself that. This is just like one of those movies made to boost morale. Look at the kid, only 20, bravely facing the Nazis, not cracking even under torture. Disassociate yourself from the pain. They're going to kill you in front of Steve so don't give them the satisfaction of breaking you. 

You must make Steve proud. You must make Captain America proud. And your death will be the last straw. Then America's Super-Soldier will snap, free himself while screaming my name, and kill every last one of these bastards. He'd run to my side and hold me, hushing me and reassuring me that he'll finish the job that we'd started, making the world safe. Even when they threatened to gauge out my eyes, I held it together. 

Today is the date I died.

Suddenly, I'm that kid all over again. I react the way I would have once Steve and I were alone—when the adrenaline rush was over, when the mission was over, when no one was looking to Captain America and Bucky as the epitome of the brave American soldiers: I cry. 

Thor licks the tears from the corner of my left eye, and I have a WTF? moment. Seriously, WTF? 

And then it gets even weirder. I go from "WTF? He's licking my eye?" to "Holy shit!"

* * *

Thor takes Bucky's cock into his mouth. He waits a moment for Bucky's mind to process it and smirks when he feels Bucky freeze up. His tongue makes a nice lazy figure 8, circling Bucky's cock and then his balls. He runs the flat of his tongue along Bucky's growing length. Thor responds to Bucky's soft gasp with a deep, rumbling hum and very, very small electric charge.

All tears are long forgotten. All that remains is the overwhelming sense of desire.

* * *

Thor has no trouble taking me in. When I was a kid, I took that to mean I had a small one, but after a few girls, I got the idea. Their size makes a difference too. And guessing from all the yelling in battle, Thor's mouth is probably bigger than most guys. So when I say he takes me in, I mean all of me, balls and all.

Like the rest of his body, his tongue is an amazing muscle. It moves with the same certainty that marks all of the Norse god's movements.

Ok, I can't help it. I have to brag.

This is a god. The God of Thunder. The God of Thunder is blowing me.

That thought alone draws a lusty moan from me. I can feel Thor smiling. He pushes my thighs farther apart and settles more comfortably between them. I know that means he's staying down there, and I let out a strange, happy grunt. Thankfully, he doesn't laugh at that awkward sound.

Thor still has the entirety of my manhood in his mouth. He's sucks on me and somehow still manages to play with my balls with his very, very skilled tongue. He takes his cues from my increasingly loud moans that are punctuated by needy gasps of his name. Apparently undeterred by the wiry hairs, he continues to concentrate on my sensitive sac even when I start to leak. In fact, my pre-cum makes him salivate, and the hot fluid makes me delightfully dizzy. I know he can feel the pulsing blood in my penis because begins to suck exclusively on it. He doesn't use his lips though. Instead, he uses the roof of his mouth and top of his tongue to trap my cock and expertly moves back and forth along its length. All the while, my balls are kept quite comfortably warm. Honestly, I don't know how he manages it all.

When I do come, I hear a clasp of thunder, and I realize half a moment later that the sound is actually me screaming Thor's name in ecstasy. 

My eyes flutter open and finally focus on Thor kneeling above me. Only then does he swallow, and if I could, I probably would've come again. His erection is huge, but unlike most of the other times, I'm not the least scared, and all I can think of is how much I want that in me.

"Take me, Thor," I beg in a husky voice, but even as I say it, my voice begins to slur and I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the date I died.  
> Today is the day I fell in love with Thor.

When I wake this time, I find myself sitting in Thor's lap with legs loosely wrapped around his waist. My head's resting against his shoulder at the side of his neck. He's sitting at the edge of a dusty couch with thighs parted. One arm is firmly supporting me. The other is at my lower back, and he's lightly fingering me. I feel so safe.

"Take me, Thor," I whisper, repeating what I'd said before drifting off. Thor laughs heartily.

"I did." I can feel my blush quickly spread from my cheeks to my ears and neck. When the hell was the last time I blushed like this? Thor starts laughing harder. "I jest." 

I feel his nice, solid hard erection growing, and I respond in kind. I glance down meaningfully.

"Let me… um…" I start blushing furiously again. Then I remember we'd had sex earlier. "That is, after we shower…" Then I remember we're in one of those abandoned buildings. There's probably no running water. "Maybe somewhere else…"

"We're clean," Thor says with an encouraging smile. I realize we're not even in the same place we were before. It's one of the safe houses I've brought him to in the past.

I move off his lap and kneel. I've seen (admired) his size time and time again, but it looks even bigger up close. Like, really up close. I'm about to put my lips around it when I reconsider. It'll be damn embarrassing if I can't fit that in my mouth. Actually, I'm pretty sure I can't. Instead, I grip his shaft and suck on the tip.

* * *

"Well, that was embarrassing." Steven and I both laugh sheepishly. He wipes the cum off his face and also takes the opportunity to run his tongue over the back of his hand to get the hair out of his mouth. "Try to last a little longer this time, Big Guy." I try and fail. He pretends to be cross with me. "If you're going to be like this, we might as well stick to the tried and true." We both laugh.

"Gladly," I say and pull him into a fierce kiss.

The best way to test the strength of Captain America's new uniform is to pit it against an impassioned God of Thunder. I take hold of the back of his uniform and split it apart as easily as a sheet of paper. I'm immediately rewarded with flexing muscles and the musky smell of sweaty skin. I don't even bother unbuckling his belt. I just snap it in two. 

"Thor," Steve says firmly. He stops me from ripping his pants off as well and squirms out of them. I can barely wait long enough for him to finish. "Take me, Thor," he commands even as I pounce him.

* * *

I can't help but to spit out Thor's semen.

"Holy, shit, that stuff is nasty," I let slip. I think one or two of the girls I've been with in the past have said that, but I never entirely believed them. Besides, it's different when it's mines.

"Hm?" Thor's eyes had been closed during my not-so-perfect but apparently adequate blowjob.

"Let's just stick to the tried and true," I say. 

"As you wish," Thor promises and looks at me with the gentlest expression I've ever seen.

Today is the day I fell in love with Thor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of the death of Steve Rogers.

Ten minutes ago, I was at the vigil for the one-year anniversary of the death of my best friend, Steve Rogers, the original Captain America. Eleven minutes ago, Steve's girlfriend told us he might still be alive in some weird way that's only possible in our strange line of work. Everyone wanted to get back to the safe house as soon as possible to try to figure out just what Sharon meant. 

I wanted to as well, but first there was something else I needed to do. The Avengers all looked at me with surprise, but then I said I "needed a moment," and they thought they understood. They thought wrong. 

Steve was my best friend and brother-at-arms, and I thought I was closer to him than anyone, even his girlfriend. I was wrong.

I'm just a mortal man, but I have the power to summon thunder and lightning. I'm not even a Super Soldier, but I can summon a god. I go to where it first began and change out of my civilian clothes and into the uniform of Captain America. 

I'm barely dressed when the ground shakes and Thor shows up. I get a boner just seeing him in full armor and cape. But I know him well enough by now to recognize that expression. He's here but not.

"Thank you." The sixty seconds of silence were perfect. Osborn was doing his fake-ass speech when the big screen and speakers went dead. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Thor takes off his helmet and then kisses me. It's always strange when he uses that super soft, tender tone on me.

"Steve might not be dead after all." I'm sure the comfort sex in memory of Steve would be great, but he needs to know.

"I know," Thor pulls my hood back and kisses me again. "Steven was not in the Halls of Valhalla so I sought him out. He is neither dead nor alive. Find him, Bucky, and bring him back."

I asked him about that once. He always calls me Bucky, never by my full name as he does with others. Apparently, he has a hard time associating me with any other name because Steve always referred to me as Bucky.

Thor pulls me closer and grabs my ass. If only he wasn't wearing armor. At this point, I've become used to that hard cock against my abs.

"Something's happened, hasn't it?" I say as I pull off his cape and fiddle with his armor.

"Bucky…"

"It's ok." I hold up the lube. There wasn't anything here to use the first time, but I'm a lot more careful now so I always carry my own. "Just a quickie."

"Thank you." He looks so tired. This is the only way I can help him. "Thank you for understanding, Bucky," Thor says as he continues to strip me and then himself. 

It's not like some of our other quickies. He takes care to prepare me because I'm not a Super Soldier. I'm not Steve. He makes certain I come when he does.

When he leaves, I sit and stare at the shield and uniform. Now, I really do need a moment before I see anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Rogers returns to life.

When it happens, I simply know it: Steven Rogers has returned from beyond. I had asked Bucky to find him for me, but after so long, I had doubted he'd ever succeed.

It is unwise of me to immediately leave my duties to pursue my personal affairs, but what man would do any less for the person he loved? 

"I want to enjoy this moment while it lasts," Steve says to the blonde, who agrees and retreats into the building. 

I swoop in like lightning, but he's already expecting me. There's no other reason to be on the rooftop. We don't even have a chance to say hello. The moment I land, his lips are upon mines. I do not know what has transpired but I know that time was his enemy, and in that time, we were apart.

Somehow, in between our fevered kisses, we pause long enough to strip. His clothing is nothing but cloth, weaker than even his Captain America uniform, but I'm careful not to tear it. My armor, on the other hand, does not need this gentle touch. His hands expertly strip me piece by piece, reminding us both of just how familiar this is.

I push him up against the ledge of the roof. It's the perfect height. I heft him up, and he eagerly spreads his legs for me. I pull him onto me so that he's half-sliding off the edge and onto my hard dick, and he fits perfectly. His arms are wrapped behind my neck, and he keeps his tongue suggestively writhing in my mouth.

Finally, he releases me and lets himself fall back onto the ledge. He's a magnificent sight. The moonlight brings to life a perfect combination of glistening skin and deep shadows that accentuate his flexing muscles. His face is the very picture of ecstasy. I explode into him, and that face only becomes more beautiful.

I sit him onto the ledge, kneel down, and clamp my lips around his still-hard cock. It does not take long for him to reach his climax. I stand so that he can see my cheeks are still full and swallow before him. We share a slow, deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

I come upon them just as they're finishing. It's strange how that pang in the chest skips down to the crotch. I close the door and lean my back against it. Deep breaths, Buck.

I recover my composure quickly enough and rejoin the party.

"Cap just needs a little longer out there," I say to the others, who have been wondering why Steve hasn't joined us yet.

Cap. He'll always be Captain America, won't he? I was just a substitute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants Bucky to continue to be Captain America. Thor objects to this decision.

Thor's landing wasn't just a solid thud; it was the boom of thunder. He pointed his hammer at Steve. "Steven Rogers, I would have words with thee." 

Steve couldn't help but to be reminded of his drill instructor—only Thor was a hundred times worse.

"Hello, Thor." Usually, they would be tearing at each other's clothes by now. Steve didn't even try to approach the God of Thunder.

"You have returned from the Beyond. Why are you not reassuming your responsibilities as Captain America," Thor demanded.

"Thor, I'm not ready," Steve said simply.

"Nor were you ready when you became the single Super Soldier, but you nevertheless did your duty to your country and eventually to your world as well." The skies rumbled.

"I said I am not ready," Steve repeated firmly.

"My oath was to you, not to 'Captain America.' I am no more obliged to him than you are to any other Thunder God," Thor growled.

"I don't know if what I experienced was truly the future, but I do know he needs you," Steve said.

"He has Natasha."

"And I have Sharon, and you have Sif. It's like you always say: What we have is different." Steve sighed and finally dared to approach the angry god. "Please, Thor. For me." 

To Steve's surprise, Thor pulled him in and gave him a bruising kiss. Half a moment later, before he could even react, Steve found himself pinned to the ground. Thor unceremoniously tore off his pants and forced his legs up. For a brief moment, Steve struggled. Then he remembered this was Thor and relaxed in time to lessen the pain of dry penetration. 

Thor pounded him with a relentless fury that was punctuated with deafening clasps of thunder. It was fortunate that Thor was on top because lightning struck them soon after. Thor cried out as he released into Steve. Steve, in turn, was completely dazed. It had all happened too fast for him to even become erect.

It began to rain hard. Thor kissed Steve and then touched his forehead to Steve's.

"I did not think I would see you again," Thor said in a broken voice. "I love you, Steven. I love _you_."

"I know." Steve closed his eyes. "Thank you, Thor."

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't write Thor/Bucky, but maybe I can get the gist of the story across. This is listed as a separate fic from the first Captain America Comfort Sex because I think that one was better as a standalone and this one would probably mess it up if I actually used it as a continued chapter.


End file.
